


The Webs I Weave

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Cunnilingus, Dark Magic, Depression, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Jealousy, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Magic, POV Female Character, Poltergeists, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her marriage seems to be sinking, Jane discovers her new magic could hold the key to making a new life for herself- once she gets it under control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... I mainlined Brooklyn 99, American Gods, Fables, FMA and a bunch of other stuff whilst listening to deep house and... this happened. Don't ask.

Jane couldn't remember when she finally stopped crying, but her eyes still throbbed a little and her face ached. It must have been awhile. The steam curled and snaked up above and around her, the water gentle rippling around her body breaking the surface, the atmosphere warm and safe, the bathroom a calm and quiet sanctuary. It was strange how her memory worked, especially when she couldn't really tell how long she had been in here in the first place- an hour? Hour and a half? Maybe longer? She splashed her face with water and took a deep, shuddering sigh.

'Cat?' She whispered, shutting her eyes and trying to find Sissifus. She felt him trot his way up the back step and through the little cat flap, arriving at a satisfactory dinner of cooked chicken in his bowl. He seemed happy enough, which was a blessing. She got up out of the bath, the water breaking and splashing as she stood and reached for a towel, finding herself trying to put a brave face on for _her cat_. Oh dear. One step away from sad trophy wife and towards becoming an even sadder cat-lady.

Feeling relieved and clean in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, she found the cat curled up on the sofa, having eaten and waiting to be fussed over. He was mostly black with a white patch covering his belly and forming a strange moustache across his whiskers and cheeks. He was normally a temperamental animal, but, Jane was proud to say, he was utterly loyal to her.

'Hey gorgeous face,' she beamed at him 'how's it going?'

The cat purred and stretched when she sat next to him, his paws a happy weight on her lap as he stood to bury his face on her cheek and let her know  _exactly_ the day he had.

She saw him through his eyes, the whole world towering above her in a flurry of cold greys and blues. He saw him as if she  _were_ him, hunting birds, then gutting a mouse, some children stroking him, an old lady putting out food for him... and him puking into her husband's favourite shoes. 

'Did you do that for me cat?' She asked, breaking her connection to scratch his head between the ears. The cat rubbed her cheek in response.

'You don't have to,' she sighed 'he's... not a bad guy, just... oh I dunno. Just please don't do that again okay? Well... Maybe next time just crap on the front step before he leaves for work.'

The cat appeared to consider this before curling up on her lap and purring like a motor. She rubbed her temples as she contemplated going upstairs and cleaning the shoes, leaving them was a petty move to be sure, but one that seemed rather appealing. She looked to the coffee table and found one of her books, the one recommended for her research and picked it up, along with her tablet and notebook, mildly annoying the cat in the process.

'Sorry, might as well get some reading done, the almanac draft isn't due till the month after next, but it's better to be early I guess.'

The readings for this week had been downloaded onto her tablet, a rich mahogany device the size of a novella and decorated with blue and gold runes and a flat, black screen that came to life like a stone falling into a midnight pond. She cast through the files to find the astrological files she needed and, to her complete lack of surprise, they predicted a great change. Just like they did every year- something always changed, she argued, but it would be enough to get the College council's panties in a twist and she would be summoned up before them and made to explain what it all meant. She didn't revel in that, she was a researcher, not a speaker or lecturer, but it was expected if she wanted to keep her funding. All in all, as an arrangement, it could be worse.

Speaking of which.

She heard the front door open, slowly, the key turning and the scrap and jingle of metal as the key was pulled too and the door closing again. She felt a strange, aching longing, coupled with a shiver of limbs and a need to take deep breaths.  _Asshole_ , she kept the insult in the privacy of her own head as the keys hit the wooden bowl by the door. He took off his shoes, put his coat up and appeared to pause in the hall way, waiting to make his move. The cat on her lap looked up and gave a low, whirling growl in it's throat.

'Hey,' Jane managed, her voice as flat as she could keep it. She set the tablet and book on the table again.

'Hello,' came the reply.

_At least he had the good sense to be ashamed_ , Jane thought, the anger dull and low in her throat, like a banked coal, though holding the moral high ground felt like a hollow victory at the best of times. He walked, slowly, cautiously, into the living room, as if the floor would explode if he put a foot wrong. No such luck.

'Jane,' he almost whispered her name.

'Thor,' she smiled and she could feel it become brittle at the edge when she turned to see his face. 'Would you... uh... like some coffee? I-' he began.

'Oh yes, I would love some,' Jane's voice was slightly sing song 'that would be just... grand.'

He looked as though he were about to say more, but decided against it, especially when he heard the cat aim a growl at him. He went to the kitchen and she heard him boil the kettle and open the cupboards.

_Fuck you fuck you fuck you,_ Jane heard her own voice scream in her head,  _fuck you, you creep, you hypocrite, you_ **ass** _**.** _

She jumped at the sound of crockery smashing and Thor cursing, must have dropped a mug. After a while, he returned with two mugs of hot, sweet smelling coffee. She took one, Thor trying not to recoil when the cat hissed in his direction like a live wire.

'I must've... the mug just... broke on the counter, must've been cold and the hot water just...' his voice trailed away, dying under her glare.

'No big deal,' she mumbled 'as long as it's cleaned up.'

'It is, it's fine,' he replied going over to an armchair, taking a seat.

The air seemed to freeze like concrete around them. Jane couldn't look at him, but could feel his gaze aimed at the floor, his hands gripped around the mug.

'There's plenty of hot water by the way,' Jane said, conversationally.

'Sorry?'

'If you need a shower, or do you use up  _ his _ hot water and save us the money?'

He said nothing.

'Thought you might want to know, that Sissi puked in your shoes, sorry. I didn't ask him to, but hey, familiars have minds of their own and people do say cats are assholes I guess-'

'Jane  _ please _ -'

'Please what?'

He held up his hands 'You said you were okay with... this.'

'I did.'

'But you're not,' he looked up now, his eyes red with tears.

'Well observed,' Jane spat 'the burgomaster's finest detective at work.'

'If you weren't okay with this then why did you agree?'

Jane rolled her eyes 'Does it matter?'

'Of course it  _ matters _ my love,' he pleaded 'I don't want to hurt you!'

'And yet,' Jane turned her anger on him 'you continue to do so, even though you know how much I hate that you are  _ fucking your half brother. _ '

The words hung like a poisonous gas between them and Jane felt as though she were breathing it in and felt it taint her blood, her lungs, her heart.

He sank forwards, his broad shoulders hunched, his face buried in his hands, elbows on his knees.

'Jane...'

'If it were just  _ that _ ,' she felt herself shake and aimed her words like stones 'it would be bearable, but the fact it's the same guy who hexed Erik, it's the man who ruined him so badly- you know I visited Erik last week, you know what he asked me? You know what he  _ fucking _ asked me Thor?'

'No,' Thor's voice was so weak it barely registered.

''Jane, when's your father coming to see me? It's been years, we ought to catch up!'' Jane felt the tears come again, she was surprised she had any left in her 'Erik doesn't even know what day of the week it is, the year, by all the gods Thor! That is down to the man you are  _ fucking _ !'

She saw tears fall down his cheeks and onto the carpet.

'Well?!' She was close to screaming.

'I'm sorry.'

She threw her hands up 'Glad to hear it.'

'I... I can lea- leave him, stop this-'

'No you can't! I know that! We  _ both _ know that! I'm the biggest idiot for even contemplating this stupid  _ arrangement _ in the first place!'

Jane pulled her cat close to her, squeezing him against the rising tide of fury that felt like it would split her skin and escape.

'You... I don't...' Thor looked up helplessly 'I... I love you Jane.'

'Sure. Okay then.'

She got up, scooping up the cat and paced, cradling it like a baby against her chest 'I wanna go, I wanna leave so bad-'

'No please-'

'But the irony? The real stinking irony? I can't because that  _ fucker _ messed up Erik so bad, I have literally no other place to go, no friends, no family! Erik was all I had apart from you and he has to be looked after by healers pretty much all day! He screams at night! Cries and screams because he can still hear the voices that your  _ brother  _ put in there!'

Thor's fist hit the wall and made the whole house shake, the coffee felt off the table and spilt on the floor.

'That's mature,' Jane shook her head 'I'm sleeping on the couch tonight.'

'You can have the bed-'

'No I can't,' she scoffed 'you can't fit on the sofa, I can, so... please. I am going to do some work. Gotta get your money's worth right?'

He was shaking to now, reaching to her 'Please, I love you so much, please-'

'I'm probably just jealous I guess, I'll be better in the morning,' she pointed upstairs 'I know this is your house and I have literally no rights here and I'm completely dependent on you for pretty much everything, including my doctorate fees, but I need... I wanna work.'

'You have rights Jane, we're married and... if you wanted to, you could take me to the cleaners.'

He meant it as a joke, of course he did, but Jane turned on him as if he had cursed her.

'Oh piss  _ off! _ I am not some crazy gold digger! I married you because I loved you asshole! I gave up my life to come here, to realise myself, to live up to my gifts and don't you dare  _ imply _ otherwise! I would've literally killed for you, died for you, but what difference does it make? What-'

The kiss came out of nowhere, an act of desperation on Thor's part, pressing his lips against her's, perhaps expecting her own need to flare up and respond.

She kneed him, hard, right in the groin. He stepped back wincing at the impact and breaking away, holding up his hands in surrender.

'I'm sorry-'

'Stop saying that! Oh-'

The cat, previously sandwiched between them, swiped a claw out at Thor but missed. She held it tight as it tried to go for her husband again, growling and hissing as it were possessed.

'Shush cat,' she soothed, rocking it back and forth 'shush... it's okay.'

Thor had gone upstairs, the door to their bedroom slamming behind him and she heard thunder rumble off in the distance, followed quickly by a crack of lightening.

Jane stood, feeling stranded and weak and stupid and futile in her rage. When her legs worked again, she sat down and, numbly, began to go through the new readings, losing herself in the stars whilst her husband wept upstairs, the noise muffled by the sound of rain falling outside.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jane woke up, face imprinted with the cushion pattern and feeling deeply, deeply awful. The anger had mostly ebbed away and had been replaced with a dull, unpleasant guilt. She rubbed her eyes and tried to sit up, finding that a warm fleece blanket had been placed over her and Sissi was sleeping beside her, his warmth gently shifting when she managed to get upright and rest her throbbing head on her hands. The cat made a noise rather like 'merrup' and leapt down from his place to pad into the kitchen. Now that Jane could make sense of the waking world, she became aware of Sissi growling at something and the smell of chicken, eggs, toast and, bless the gods, coffee. She got up, her legs unsteady, and staggered to the kitchen to find Thor, dressed in the smart shirt and tie uniform of the Burgomaster's office, making breakfast under the intimidating stare of the cat.

 _He was so handsome_ , she found herself thinking _he still is. All muscle and kind smiles and gorgeous eyes. Everyone says how lucky I am and... I am lucky. No really._

'Thor?' She found her voice with difficulty, but he turned with a soft, cautious smile.

'Morning,' he replied nodding to the table 'sit, eat something.'

She nodded and willed her stomach, grumbling with nausea, to accept the gracious offer of food. Sissi gave up scaring Thor and went to his place at his mistress' feet, in the hopes of snagging some chicken pieces.

'He wouldn't eat what I made him,' Thor said, nodding to the cat bowl.

'He hates dried food, he's spoiled, aren't you gorgeous face?' She crooned at the cat, who arched his back to rub her leg and curl his tale around her ankle.

'Right...' Thor sighed and dished up a plate for his wife, and placed a mug of fresh coffee next to it, backing away as if expecting her to snap, which was fair enough.

The guilt stirred and swam in her gut; _He's afraid of me, he's nearly seven feet tall, a detective, a favourite of the Burgomaster and he's scared of a tiny mortal-born with barely any magic._

So why didn't she felt like she had won? Why did she felt like the worst person alive?

'Thor...' she began, pressing her lips together 'I am so so sorry for last night... I- I was just...'

_Angry, irrational, stupid, feeling weak and small and I took it out on you, I don't really care about Loki, I don't care, he makes you happy, I understand, just please don't leave me because I have no one else please please please_ .

Thor nodded 'I understand.'

'I am okay with the arrangement, I am,' even she knew she didn't even sound convincing, but pressed on 'I had no right to just explode like that and... I...'

'You're not okay Jane, just admit it,' Thor sat next to her, taking her hand 'I know you hate him and I can never expect you to forgive him for what he did, but... he's been hexed by my department, he cannot harm another now, not by physical or magical means and he's  _trying_ Jane, trying to make amends...'

Jane nodded, ignoring the inward sneer  _Of course he's trying, he's got no choice. It's part of being a criminal._

'He was a good person once, we grew up together, we were so close and... I think I can help him.'

_With sex,_ Jane added, bitterly.

'Sure,' Jane nodded again, forcing down a forkful of chicken as if it would somehow instantly make this argument believable. 

Thor was good at reading people in interrogations and home visits and he certainly could read her now.

'You know,' Jane forced a bright smile 'maybe I am just... hiding some resentment and jealousy because I don't have many friends in the magical community, like... none in fact, outside you and your circle. I need some of my own friends and my own circle.'

Thor smiled back, impressed by her effort at least 'You can see your old mortal friends as well, what about Darcy? When did you see her last?'

'Oh... a year?' Jane shrugged and sipped her coffee 'I suppose I could call her and meet up for drinks or something?'

'Yes!' Thor clasped her hand 'Sounds wonderful! Go out with her and talk, it will do you so much good my love.'

_If I nod any harder my neck will snap_ Jane thought, aloud she said 'Hmm, perhaps.'

'And... if you were to take a... lover,' the word seemed to stick in Thor's throat 'then that might also... help you?'

Jane's brain screamed  _NO. NO. NO._

'I'll... think about it.'

'Part of this arrangement is that we  _both_ find someone,' Thor seemed to be rushing on before Jane had a chance to have another outburst.

'It's... yeah, yeah, okay, uh,' Jane stood up suddenly, 'I gotta get ready, I'm due at the College in like, a couple of hours to meet... people uh...'

She strode out of the kitchen and up to the bathroom, not stopping, Sissifus following at a trot and slamming the door a  _little_ harder than needed. 

_Shower,_ she told herself  _dress, get out, get out._

She heard something shatter in the distance, somewhere in the house and stripped angrily, stepping into the shower, and letting the roar of the water deafen her thoughts.

 

By the time she was ready, Thor had gone to the Station. She forced herself outside, giving Sissifus a kiss and saying 'We need to go to the temple next week, I need to give Bast an offering, don't let me forget okay cat?' 

Sissifus purred at her strokes and she tore herself away, regretting leaving the one person-  _cat_ \- who seemed to still enjoy her company enough to stay. 

_How did I get to this point?_ She thought as she made her way to the train station, suburbia passing her by, block house by block house. The house she shared with Thor was pretty much like any other- three floors, including the attic room where she had a telescope and her various astronomy books and charts and a large garden, mostly occupied by Thor's herb and vegetable garden as well as a little patch for Sissifus. 

_It's a good life,_ Jane told herself _, I'm happy really, just... sad._

She needed food, promising herself a treat at the College, and some vaguely human company. She arrived at the station, putting in her earbuds, putting on some suitably melancholy house music and burying her hands in her pockets. She thought deeply about whether it was worth just... leaving. Go to college, do her research there, discuss her findings with Professor Banner (if he was around) and then, instead of heading home, just... going somewhere. Anywhere. She thought about flying back to London. Visiting her father's grave, nestled in that little churchyard next to her mother. Her heart began to throb and she dismissed those thoughts. 

_You're hungry, tired, depressed,_ she told herself,  _resurface. Get out._

The train lulled her away from her thoughts, her music providing more than a little comfort as they arrived at her stop. Around her were others going to work, mortals, all living around her. They couldn't read the stars or build a map of the future, they couldn't do the things she had seen many of her kind do. They lived just as happily, who was she to get angry or upset? She had it so good and all she could do was complain.

_I am going to come out of myself, I'm going to take my husband's advice_ .

The College, (Franklin's College of Alchemy and Astrology) was reachable by some cleverly hidden side streets. A walk around here, an alley here, step out... here. It was narrow and nestled away, rather like the buildings in Amsterdam (a feature of New York and many other cities built by Dutchmen) and the door opened when the right people needed the door. She turned the handle and stepped inside, greeted by a tall, mahogany reception hall, the front desk flanked with statues of Benjamin Franklin (father of modern alchemy) and Mary Prophetissa, Jane's personal hero. She nodded to the doorman and signed in, earbuds still in. It was a good way of letting people she was in no mood for small talk and surrounded the world in a comfortable soundtrack that helped take the edge off it. 

She made her way through the corridors, lined with the rather austere William Morris wallpaper and portraits of past witches, warlocks and alchemists. Her office was small, a converted broom cupboard, but had enough room for a book case, a desk and laptop (upheld in willow and beautiful silver alchemical runes). She hung up her coat and put down her bag, her eye suddenly catching sight of a photo of her and Thor. It stung her in ways she didn't want to focus on, so she opened a drawer and put it in.

_I am okay_ she told herself  _just need time to adjust and something to eat._

Most normal people didn't need to persuade themselves to eat did they? A knock came at the door and she pulled out an earbud.

'Hey,' she smiled at Professor Banner, kindly with shaggy black hair, stubble and kind brown eyes looking at her over a pair of gold rimmed glasses.

'Jane,' he grinned 'you look tired, no offence.'

'I am,' she shrugged 'the readings are so good this month, couldn't help myself.'

'Well, try not to wear yourself out, the point of a Ph.D is to stretch the research out as long as possible.'

_Easy for you to say_ , thought Jane,  _you're not leeching your husband's money._

'I'll try,' she chuckled 'but make  _no_ promises.'

'Spoken like a true alchemist,' Banner's smile was so sad, it made her reflect how trivial her problems seemed compared to his.

'Uh, I was going to get some coffee, want some tea?'

'Sure, that'd be good, then you wanted to go over your findings?'

'Yeah, yeah that'd be great.'

_Don't ask me about my husband, don't ask me about my husband, don't ask me about my husband, don't ask me about my husband, don't ask me about my husband-_

'How's Thor doing these days?'

_Dammit_ 'Good, making himself popular with his boss and stuff,' she was surprised at her own cheerfulness. 

'He's a real people person, I'm not surprised, even people he's arresting like him.'

'Yeah, that's true.'

'He'll be burgomaster one day, if he keeps this up.'

_Unless people find out he's doinking his adoptive brother_ .

'Well... you never know,' Jane's laugh felt as though it had been forced up her throat, burning on the way 'I'm not sure how he'd feel about that.'

'Not keen on leadership?'

'No, he's very... uh... happy where he is.'

'Fair enough, you work best where you're happy.'

With that in mind, Jane stalked away to get hot drinks.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Thor arrived at the Watch office feeling as miserable as ever. He wondered if his colleagues noticed, but of course they did; they were detectives. Good ones, if they hadn't picked up on something he'd be pretty worried.

The Watch headquarters were held inside one of the many office blocks in New York... sort of. You had to wave your badge at the Sentinels (two golems cast in the manner of run of the mill looking security guards) and move through the revolving doors in a certain way. He passed the front desk where Office Maria Hill, waved at him 'Morning Sarge, how's things?'

'Been better,' he admitted.

She nodded in sympathy 'If you need to talk to anyone-'

'I'll think about it,' he smiled back.

'The Burgomaster is looking for you, wants a word, and Captain Rogers needs to talk to you to.'

'Aren't I popular today!' Thor ignored the rising panic.

'Aren't you always?' Maria countered 'Hop to it!'

He did, passing through the large glass doors that lead to the uniformed officers floor, passing criminals and witnesses alike- human, troll, vampire, werewolf, warlock, mage- all being questioned or wandering about. Most got out of his way or offered some sly remark which he ignored mostly. A large stone gargoyle standing sentry at the entrance to the Detective Branch turned to acknowledge him with a slow, glaring blink, as if it were sizing it out. He wished he knew what it was thinking... or maybe he was glad he didn't.

He nearly ran into Corporals Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, both smiling in greeting and passing on their way out somewhere.

'Got a doozy!' Barton called 'A mortal called the Civvie cops and claimed she saw a goblin breaking into her attic. It's probably Harry, you know, the one from two months ago?'

'Sounds fun,' Thor laughed 'did the lady get pictures?'

'No, thank the Sisters,' Natasha rolled her eyes 'he's a smug little bastard though, I won't be surprised if we see him pop up on Creepy Pasta or something. I asked Daisy in Clean Up to do a quick sweep to double check.'

'Sure,' Thor nodded and headed up past other Detectives at their brass and wooden desks in neat rows- though there was nothing neat about their desks. Most of the squad were, for the most part, up to their elbows in paper work, as was he. He stopped by his desk to drop his coat and make more cheerful greetings before grabbing a cup of coffee and nearly walking right into Captain Steve Rogers. If there was one man who was more liked than Thor at the Precinct- it was Steve. Tall, broad, blonde, blue eyed Steve was everyone's friend, but Thor had considered the captain one of his closest friends for years. Like everyone else, in the last six months, things had visibly distanced between them. Thor kept up a cheery façade, but Steve noticed the difference better than most.

'Thor? Can I have a word? Before you go into see Fury?'

Thor sighed 'I've literally just made coffee...'

'Look, everyone's worried about you, you're really.... weird lately.'

Thor tried not to roll his eyes 'I'm... well, no I'm not fine, but it's not something I want to discuss with the squad.'

'If it's marital troubles-'

'It is,' Thor hissed, bluntly, 'but it's nothing we can't handle. I'd appreciate a little distance.'

Steve looked genuinely hurt at first, but recovered 'We're just concerned friends Thor.'

'I know,' he mumbled 'but I'm fine... ish. Has it had any noticeable effect on my work?'

'Not as far as I'm concerned, but Fury does want to see you.'

'Right, I'll go see him.'

He stalked away, leaving Steve in his wake, his mood considerable darkened.

Burgomaster Nicholas Fury's office was behind a tall green oaken door at the end of a corridor leading off the main office and decorated with a brass plaque bearing the Burgomaster's Crest. Thor knocked, steadying his nerves as best he could by sipping his coffee, concentrating on it's comforting smell.

'Come!'

Fury's voice drifted through the wood and Thor let himself in, noting Special Constables May and Coulson on his way in, who nodded to him. May was an older Chinese woman with a sleek, strong build and a piercing glare, Coulson was seemingly ordinary looking with a calm face and receeding hairline. Thor was honestly not sure who he was more scared of.

'Sergeant, take a seat,' Fury was sat at his huge black wood desk, a tall black man, his long fingers steepled in front of him, one eye kept on Thor, the other scarred and hidden behind an eye patch. Thor sat in-between May and Coulson and placed his cup on the floor in front of him.

'So,' he managed, meeting Fury's eye 'you wanted to see me?'

'Indeed I did,' Fury reached into his desk and pulled out a file, laying it with a certain muted flare on the desk in front of Thor.

Loki's grinning face was paper-clipped to the front.

'How long have you been visiting your brother in his cell?' Fury asked, calmly.

Thor felt his palms grow slick and warm with sweat, but he kept his face as stony as possible.

'Six months,' he managed, fighting the lump in his throat 'he's my brother. No matter what else he has done.'

''No matter'?' May repeated, in disbelief 'You were _there_ right?'

'Yes,' Thor replied, coldly 'I was.'

'He did try to kill your wife's mentor,' Coulson added 'and servilely fucking him over in the process.'

'That's enough,' Fury interjected, softly 'I'm sure Thor is very aware of all this.'

Thor was. It didn't seem to change anything.

How he wish it would. How he wish he could put the whole thing behind him and walk away from Loki once and for all.

'I'm sure he's also aware of the implications of fraternising with criminals may have on your job- one of the many _many_ reasons why we put in anti-corruption measures?'

'I am,' Thor found his voice was growing small and pathetic, like a child with his hand caught in the sweetie jar.

'So...'

Thor slumped 'He is my brother, half-brother, and my mother wishes me to keep an eye on him. Not to mention he has valuable information on poltergeists and other necrological matters, which he does share from time to time.'

He expected them to argue with him, for them to scoff, but... they visibly stiffened.

_Oh no._

'Which is why you are being called in to divulge such information,' Fury frowned 'we believe that... there's been another spate of polt activity.'

Thor stared from Coulson to May 'You sure?'

'No,' May glanced back at Fury 'but we're continuing our investigation.'

'Though it would help to have some... input from a necromancer, as much as we hate to admit it.'

'Loki can't use magic,' Thor began, feeling an awful, bubbling bile creep up his throat 'you cannot possible suspect-'

'We don't,' Fury raised his eyebrows 'or at least, we don't think it's Loki  _directly_ . It might be one of his associates.'

'Either way,' Coulson turned in his chair 'we need his expertise.'

'Sadly,' May added.

Thor was struggling to stay afloat, in his mind's eye, he felt the coldness creep up his throat and threaten to drag him under. 

'We have been liaising with the  _Einherjar_ _ ,' May mentioned, almost as an after-thought 'Asgard's obviously keen to keep an eye on any poltergeist activity, especially if it concerns Loki. They're sending a special agent to work with us.' _

_ 'So why do you need me?' _

_ 'You're Loki's brother, he talks to you,' Coulson shurgged 'you said so yourself. We just need someone else to investigate any other possible suspects, one specialising in Asgard's particular brand of necromancy and dark magic. It's turning out to be a big operation.' _

'We want you, Sergeant, to continue visiting him,' Fury looked at Thor 'and to continue getting information from him. If necessary, offer him some... incentive.'

'What exactly am I meant to be asking him about?' Thor reached for his coffee.

'There has been some low level activity in the surrounding area around Franklin College and some popping up in some Mortal Suburbs,' Fury concentrated on Thor's face as realisation dawned 'things combusting or breaking inexplicably, levitating, put no actual harm to anyone  _yet_ . The only connection between these occurrences is that they follow a pattern surrounding your wife's walk to work.'

'You think... he's after Jane?' Thor's grip tightened on the coffee cup.

'It does seem an odd coincidence that these... incidents seem to surround her,' Coulson pointed out 'but that's not the only possibility.'

'There could be another Late-Bloomer,' May lifted a satchel from under her chair 'we've tracked a couple of candidates, all of whom live near your house.'

Thor nodded, feeling a little hopeful 'It's possible.'

'We would like you to do a little investigating around them, May?' Fury looked at her as she handed over a set of files- four in all- which Thor took and tucked under his arm.

'Why me?' Thor asked 'Barton's a Late-Bloomer himself, surely he'd-'

'Barton's got a full case load as it is,' Fury leaned back in his chair 'and you  _live_ with a Late-Bloomer, surely you would be able to get your wife's input on the matter?'

_Not bloody likely_ , Thor thought,  _she can barely look me in the eye._

It would be something they could talk about he supposed. 

'Isn't this the job of the Special Branch?' Glancing at May and Coulson.

'Yes, we're not asking you to extract, just keep an eye, like a good neighbour, so we can rule out whether these incidents are linked to Late-Bloomers,' Coulson said, calm as you please. Did anything ever phase him?

'So,' Fury pushed Loki's file for him to pick up 'you talk to Loki, get some info and keep a eye on these Mortal-borns, I'll expect a report on my desk by the end of next week.'

Fury got up 'If these incidents spread, it could be... bad. Real bad.'

Thor nodded. He remembered the last time.

'I'll get on it,' he said 'I might go see him today.'

'Good idea, I want this to be a top priority,' Fury smiled 'you may go Sergeant, don't let me keep you.'

Thor saluted and left, trying to wrap his head around all he'd been told, clutching Loki's file and finally flopping into his chair at his desk. 

He did not need another excuse to see him. He wanted to get  _away_ from Loki. He hated himself every time he came back, the guilt, not to mention the disgust at himself for just... well. 

Did he even enjoy it? Well, yes, but it always left him feeling low and awful, then he would soon want to go back. If he explained it aloud to someone, what would  _that_ sound like?

An addiction. Duh. 

And now Fury was pretty much giving him an opportunity to go from functioning to full on addict. His marriage would be the least of his losses.

No it wouldn't. It would just be the first.

Did Thor do something to piss Fury off? It certainly felt like it. Or maybe it was a lesson. Fury had to know something was going on, he seemed to know everything else. Thor buried his face in his hands and rubbed his temples, feeling the old familiar urge in his gut to go and see Loki. 

He could do this- perhaps this was a start to getting Loki out of his life once and for all, repairing what he had with Jane and getting back on track. If she could ever forgive him. 

He thought about their conversation that morning, how he had suggested her taking her own lover and he found his throat sticking at the thought; he wanted to be happy. He hated to see her sink into the mire, her depression pulling at her and threatening to drag her under- but he knew that simply having someone to fuck wasn't going to be enough. She needed help. 

She certainly didn't need constant reminders he was-

Fucking his adopted brother. 

Whether or not he was causing or exacerbating Jane's depression was irrelevant- his behaviour was selfish and wrong and wasn't helping. He felt sick again, taking deep breathes and focusing on a piece of paper in front of him; a report detailing some mundane traffic offences that needed signing off. 

'Hey.'

He glanced up at Steve again.

'You want to come out after work? Me and Sam are paying.'

Thor smiled despite himself 'What's the occasion?'

'Plenty,' Steve winked 'you'll see if you come along.'

Thor shrugged 'I dunno, I don't feel up to anything lately.'

Steve frowned 'Do I have to beg?'

'Fury's given me a job, a pretty big one and it involves a fuck-ton of paper work,  _sensitive_ paper work. And Special Branch.'

'So one last night out before you disappear up Coulson's ass?'

Thor sighed 'No Steve, not tonight.'

He hated watching Steve look so disappointed, but what the hell could he tell him? 

'Right,' Steve shook his head 'whatever man, but you need to talk about it. Everyone's noticed. We're worried.'

'So you said,' Thor got up 'I have to go speak to a suspect.'

'Thor-'

He grabbed his jacket and left before Steve could get another word out and walked past everyone at a pace before leaving the building and finding himself falling into step, along the route he often following without intending to. It was as if it were some awful default setting that he had to fight off, but now he didn't. 

With a curdling mixture of bubbling desire and fear at what he was doing, he headed for Loki's cell.

 

Cell was hardly a fitting description for where Loki was held- it was more like a prolonged house arrest, which just goes to show, it helps to be an adopted Prince of Asgard when you commit a crime. Even one like murder. Or mass necromancy. Or mind-control. 

On the outside, it looked like an abandoned town house, nestled in an up market part of The Village, but was happily ignored by the Mortals, even with it's imposing stone Lion Sentries. The Lions cast him a curious glance as usual, unseen to everyone walking past the house. He placed a hand on a certain knot on the door and then pushed the door too. On the inside, the house looked bare and run down, with bare floors and crumbling walls. The floor was made of cold, faded Victorian tiles, the hallway narrow and leading off into a sitting room, kitchen and the stairs. There were more than a few homey features like pictures on the wall, a coat stand and music was coming from the sitting room where Loki was no doubt lounging on an ancient couch with a book. He stepped in with caution, aware of the shaking in his legs and the yammering in his chest- excitement? Anticipation? 

'Hello?' He called, glancing up the stairs.

'It's considered polite to knock you know,' Loki drawled from the living room, walking around to him, dressed in a pair of worn trousers and nothing else, his long black hair in wet tangles around his shoulders 'who knows what you would have walked in on.'

Thor frowned at him, ignoring the awful stir in his loins 'It's official business.'

'Oh, that's what we're calling it now?' He crossed to him, hand reached out 'It's a bit tacky to be honest, but I'll go with it-'

'Loki,' Thor held up a hand 'not today please.'

Loki rolled his eyes 'Fair enough,' he sighed, lazily 'you need save yourself for your little shrew-wife.'

He dodged the thump that was aimed at his head and stepped back 'Sorry, couldn't resist.'

Thor strode past him 'There's been more possible poltergeist hauntings.'

Loki shrugged 'What's that got to do with me? I can barely summon a fart, let alone a ghost.'

It was Thor's turn to roll his eyes 'Doesn't mean you don't know someone who  _can_ summon malevolent spirits.'

'I've given the names of my accomplices,' Loki scoffed 'what more do they want?'

'All of them?'

'Yes.'

The glare made Loki throw his hands up 'What's the problem?'

'You're lying.'

'Am I?' Loki laughed 'That's news to me. No, this time, I am telling the truth. Shocking I know.'

'Shockingly still,' Thor spat 'I still don't believe you.'

'Well then, arrest me- oh, wait-' Loki gestured around his prison 'too late.'

Thor gave up 'So if it's not you, or any of your associates, who else could it be?'

Loki rocked on his heels 'Poltergeists can manifest naturally you know.'

'These ones have a pattern, a traceable one.'

'Oh? Well, maybe it is a necromancer, or it could be a medium who's utterly buggered up,' he wandered round to flop onto the sofa 'if you people knew anything, it's that polts aren't always spirits of the dead- they can sometimes manifest from dark feelings, anger, resentment present in our kind... especially if the feelings are powerful enough... in some circles they're considered to ethereal to be ghosts at all. They often end up burning themselves out in a week. Unless they _are_ summoned obviously.' 

Thor said nothing.

'Maybe you should be talking to your wife before throwing around accusations.'

He glanced over to Loki, who lay with his arms above his head and a low, dark smile in his direction 'You sure you don't want to stay a while?'

For some mad moment, Thor did consider it. A lot. 

'I need to go,' he said 'I need to speak to Fury.'

'You do that,' Loki clicked his tongue 'and hurry back.'

 


	4. Chapter 4

To her surprise, she still had Darcy's number and she stared at it for a long time. Whether it was still the same one she was using, Jane had no idea, only one way to find out. Her lunch break spent alone in her office, Banner off and talking to Dr. Stark in the Experimental Wing. She hardly used her phone, the mortal device was mainly to play music and keep a connection to the internet (still mostly useful to the magical world). She had a feeling it was probably nearly obsolete by most mortal standards, but it hardly mattered. She scribbled out her conversation on a piece of paper in front of her, planning what she would ask Darcy, rehearsing it, re-rehearsing it until she finally pressed the call button.

She found herself hoping for an answer-phone or, even better, that the number was no longer her's and she would not have to try and find the courage to actually meet her old friend for a drink.

'Hello?'

'Hi- Hi! It's Jane!'

There was a pause, a rustle of a phone being repositioned and then 'Jane? What?'

'Jane Foster, you remember? From-' Culver, Jane's heart stung when she thought of the old days.

'Culver! Oh my god! It's been forever!' Darcy's warmth radiated even down the phone 'How're you doing Jane?'

'I'm go- good!' She checked her notes 'I know it's been a while, but-'

'Like a year! God, what happened to you?'

'Uh... you know, kinda dived head first into work- well, I thought we could-'

'It was like you disappeared, you get married then whoosh! Gone! Mind you, your husband was, like, friggin' gorgeous so I don't blame you, he okay?'

Why do people always ask me about him?

'Yeah, he's good.'

'He still a cop?'

'Yeah... still a cop.'

'Hah! Well, pays the bills I guess.'

'Hmm...' Jane consulted her notes again, completely lost 'I was wondering if you wanted to meet up?'

'Meet up? Kind of out of the blue!'

Jane felt like someone had put a strike against her name 'I know, it's... a bit sudden, but if you're around and um...'

'I'm kind of busy for the next week, but how about this afternoon if you want to talk short notice? There's that old bar we used to go to, the really cool little dive we hung out in?'

The one where I huddled in a corner reading a book whilst you downed shots? 'Sounds great!'

'Not there any more, it's a hipster bar now, but we should totally go there, get a bottle of wine, how about six tonight? I might have to love and leave you!'

'Oh really? That's fine!'

'Cool, see you then, six at the old Dive- it's called The Lights now, you'll see it when you get there. Right, bye!'

'Bye!'

The phone cut off the other end, leaving Jane reeling, wondering if she had really just had that conversation. She stared at the phone, as if expecting it to clue her in or repeat the conversation to emphasis just how awkward she was with someone she was supposed to consider a friend.

I am a mess, she though dully, placing the phone face down, no wonder my husband's sleeping with someone else.

She stopped herself spiralling by putting her earbuds back in, eating a sandwich and opening a stack of notes, the stars and symbols catching her before she fell into some deeply unwanted thoughts.

The day passed with interest, her work feeling like a happy safe haven, going past her so quickly that she realised she ought to be leaving to go and meet Darcy. She sighed and wondered if there were a way of getting out of the meeting.

You can't arrange a meet up out of the blue then cancel at the last minute you moron! Just put on your big girl pants and get out there!

She found the whole journey an ordeal, the train journey back into her old haunts, grappling with the feeling of being crushed and shrunk as she wondered how she was going to keep up a conversation without it turning it to Thor and her marital mess. Why did she even agree to meet up? What a stupid idea, why did she not just arrange for next week when she wasn't a seething tangle of emotion and aimless anger?

Go speak to Darcy, you never know, it might be okay.

She forgot to tell Thor where she was going, but that didn't matter. She wouldn't be out long by the sound of it, besides, it was his suggestion (no it wasn't) and she was going to have a social life outside the house and he could suck it- poor choice of phrase.

The thought of it turned her stomach.

The stupid thing was, she knew how to fix these feelings, to an extent- eat something, cheer up, go meet up with your friend, drink wine, laugh- you will only get worse if you let yourself get eaten up from the inside out. As she walked out, she heard the doorman cry out as his tea fell in his lap, she turned to help, but saw another professor go to him with a damp cloth, allowing her to escape.

The bar was indeed, pretty hipster-y. The outside had been painted dark purple, the lettering a nice, minimalist font and the shop front windows showing young people fashionably dressed, sitting around on black leather sofas and knocking back beers. The music, when she got closer, was a nice, soothing background eletronica that she probably would be listening to anyway. When she got in, she scanned the bar for Darcy, trying to spot her amongst the thin crowd of mostly college students. It made her feel both old and strangely too young- as if she would be carded at any moment and sent out.

'Jane!'

Darcy was sitting at the bar, half waving her over and half glancing at her phone. Jane smiled as though her jaw was rusted and made it over to give Darcy a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

'Wow, you're looking good!' Darcy scanned her up and down.

'Same to you!' Jane meant it, she did look amazing- Jane had always been a bit jealous of Darcy's figure and her curves and easy smiles. She looked as radiant as she had remembered, maybe more so; her dark hair curled at her shoulders and wearing stylish but casual black and purple.

'Sweet of you to say,' Darcy patted a bar stool 'I won't be able to stop for long, I have plans, but I couldn't miss a chance to catch up!'

'Well, it's nice of you to meet me,' Jane chuckled, forcing her spirits up 'um, I'll get the first round?'

'If you insist Janey!'

Jane winced at the $20 spent on one bottle of wine- $20 she didn't have. She hoped it would be worth it, maybe give her a chance to talk to Darcy like a normal human being. It didn't. The longer she was there, the more she realised that she had nothing to say really.

She couldn't talk about work, she had to omit most of the truth.

'Oh, I'm teaching physics mostly and researching a PhD.'

Or even out and out lie about the state of her relationship.

'Oh me and Thor are... great! Yeah... a few problems, but y'know, marriage is what it is! Haha!'

Jane felt like a fraud and she was sure Darcy could tell to. She could never tell Darcy about her life as an Alchemist or her husband's job. Hell, she couldn't even tell her that magic existed. She was probably already coming across as barely together psychotic, she didn't need to throw fortune telling and alchemical research into the mix.

Darcy seemed to have it good 'I'm going back to my old college next week to give my own PhD the once over. I'm mostly looking at the numbers for the Department of Labour, but I'm hoping they'll look over my proposal on how to reorganise the way they distribute some of the workforce in what little industrial sector we actually have left. The rest of the time I'm blogging for Poli-Sci dot org and I'm getting a column at Salon dot com.'

Jane managed to listen, but only just. A lot of it seemed to go right over her head. So much had changed since they last met... Perhaps it was better that she let Darcy do the talking.

She reflected that, were it not for her mood, maybe they could talk about the ridiculousness of academia, the studying, the struggle for funding, the highs and lows of teaching... they both still had that in common.

'Oh shoot!' Darcy reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone 'I'm so sorry! I gotta go, I have a meeting tomorrow morning and I need to get back- I need an early night!'

'Can't go on all night benders any more?'

'Nope! Strangely enough!'

Darcy leaned forward to hug her and bid her goodbye, pausing to whisper 'If you need me, just call okay? I'm not far, I'll text you my address.'

Jane looked surprised, but watched her go with a wave, feeling strangely reassured by the last parting remark. Not that she would take the advice.

Was Jane that obvious? Of course she was.

After she watched Darcy leave she took her drink and headed to a booth, lined by a mirror that Jane found herself staring into. Aside from the low clink of glasses and thump of the music, all Jane could absorb was her own reflection, staring dully back at her from her own eyes.

How did I get to this point?

She got a glimpse of the silver chain around her neck, upon which was her wedding ring. She couldn't wear rings because of the nature of her work. She found they got in the way or got lost when she was building her equipment. Thor had made her a little chain and at the ceremony, he'd put it around her neck, taking great care to graze the tips of his fingers across the sensitive skin in just the way she liked, as a promise for later-

She winced. Winced at the way the warmth and tingle of the memory became inexorably tied with when she first found teeth marks in his neck from where Loki had bit him. She caught her own eye as it threatened to tear up again and... and... found the anger again. It stopped her tears, but only served to make her heart thump and her blood boil as she glared at herself.

You can't cry again, how is that helping? You have a chance to make things right. You make him pay for hurting you.

As she stared, the glass of the mirror began to warp and ripple ever so subtly, but she didn't pay it any mind. It seemed to her, as the rage began to uncoil in her lungs and her gut, that the whole word was twisting and shuddering as she thought more and more of that bastard.

Loki had taken everything. Her mentor, her happiness, her husband- she pulled at the chain in fury, willing it to snap, but the metal had been crafted well and held fast, as if that wasn't the perfect metaphor for the whole sorry mess.

And all Loki got was a slap on the wrist, not even that really. Boo hoo, no magic?! She'd grown up without magic, hadn't even known she'd had it until she was in her twenties, how is living without it a punishment? Most of the world's population lived without magic! What makes him so fucking special-

'Now that your friend's gone,' a voice slid into the seat in front of her, connected to a tall, slender woman with long dark hair and hazel eyes 'may I buy you a drink?'

Jane turned, angrily, but stopped when she met the woman's gaze. The mirror stopped moving. The world stopped. The anger dulled almost in an instant.

Holy crap she's gorgeous.

'Um...' Jane regained herself 'sure? I... sorry, you scared me.'

'I'm the one who should be sorry,' the woman said 'I don't intend to scare people- well, outside of work anyway.'

She held out a hand 'I'm Sif.'

'Jane,' she shook her hand 'nice to meet you?'

'Hmm,' Sif's smile was slow and easy 'you don't sound so sure.'

'You're a complete stranger who's just offered me a drink,' Jane pointed out 'I would be flattered, but I'm mostly suspicious.'

'And you're right to be, but...' Sif leaned in and Jane suddenly caught a glimpse of a stylised runic winged heart tattoo that peaked from her sternum, exposed by a subtly low dark red top.

It was the symbol of the Valkyries- one of the most elite paramilitary squads of the Einherjar.

'Oh,' Jane's eyes flicked up 'you're...'

'Like you,' Sif agreed 'well, mostly.'

'I'm no soldier or Watchman.'

'What are you then?'

'Alchemist and Astrological Researcher,' Jane turned her wine glass 'and some technomancy.'

Sif raised her eyebrows 'Wow, that sounds... amazing.'

'Thanks,' Jane felt her cheeks heat.

'I'll go get our drinks, but I want to know more.'

Jane watched her go and found herself taking in Sif's lithe figure in black pants and kick ass black boots. She noticed the belt and holster- no doubt holding some of her rune casting gear that the Einherjar were known for. Some got them tattooed on their wrists, but that often limited your options in a fight and it was dangerous to get symbols that powerful so close to your life force. Any half-decent rogue caster could take control of them- unless you were so in control of your magic that you were not in the least bit concerned. From what she heard of the Valkyries- it was most likely the latter. Sif was clearly not to be messed with.

Jane liked that.

The conversation went straight to Jane’s work, as she tried to explain it in layman’s terms, whilst trying not to treat Sif like an idiot. She knew she had a tendency to go to fast and lose people, but Sif seemed to be keeping up, even asking questions.

‘I take it you’re familiar with Norse astrology?’ She asked.

‘I am! I’ve found it invaluable, not to mention the recent updates to the seiðr index especially some of the new spells they recently uncovered in Iceland- I was able to add some fairly interesting predictions to the almanac.’

‘Good pronunciation,’ Sif raised her drink.

‘I… have help.’

She hadn’t thought of Thor for an hour.

‘What’s up?’ Sif reached gently to touch her hand ‘You seem… upset?’

‘Uh…. it’s a little… home trouble I guess.’

‘Is that a wedding ring?’

Jane had been touching the charm around her neck out of habit, she dropped it ‘Yeah. Yeah it’s uh… my marriage is pretty… shitty.’

‘How so?’

Jane hesitated. How could she just pour out her troubles to a complete stranger?

‘I’ve already chewed your ear off all night-’

‘Nonsense,’ Sif smiled, kindly ‘I want to know, what happened? Did your… husband?’

‘Yeah, husband.’

‘Did he hit you?’

‘No.’

‘Belittle you? Emotional manipulation?’

‘No...’

‘Ah,’ Sif understood ‘he’s unfaithful.’

Jane nodded ‘That’s putting it mildly.’

‘Listen,’ Sif gestured at the barman ‘I’ll pour the wine, you tell me all. Who knows? I might be able to help you.’

‘By ‘help me’ you mean…?’

‘Oh I have plenty of ways. And means.’

Jane narrowed her eyes ‘I don’t want to kill him.’

‘No, I wouldn’t go that far,’ Sif thanked the young man bringing over some more wine and tipped him generously before Jane could protest ‘but I do know plenty of ways of making him miserable. Some don’t even involve magic.’

Jane’s gut instinct was to leap to his defence, but… why bother? He was probably with that shit-lord right now.

‘I agreed at first,’ she began, as the wine hit her glass ‘I found out. He confessed. I… didn’t want to leave. Stupid I know but… I rely on him so much for money and support… I’m mortal-born. My magic is all theoretical and not much practical… unlike his. I don’t have any family left and my only real friend is mortal.’

Sif nodded.

‘I didn’t intend to end up like this… I thought if he just kept coming back to me at night and kept telling me he loved me I’d be okay in the end… no such luck.’

‘Arrangements like that can work,’ Sif said, carefully ‘but only if there’s trust and mutual love. It doesn’t sound like that. It sounds like it’s only serving to hurt you.’

Jane found tears welling again ‘It does hurt, but he’s… such a good guy. He’s kind and loving and good to me and...’

‘But he is selfish.’

Jane’s shoulders slumped ‘He’s… stupid.’

‘Come on,’ Sif raised her chin with her fingers, bringing Jane eye to her’s ‘he sleeps with someone else, knowing it hurts you, yet continues to do so.’

‘He’s just… confused and-’

‘Even if that were true, it’s not your job to fix him.’

Jane’s eyes met her’s for a long, long time. They seemed so… understanding.

‘I know,’ Sif smiled sadly ‘trust me.’

There was a table between them, so Sif stood up and walked around to sit next to her.

‘I hate this...’ she mumbled, eyes on her lap ‘it hurts… I feel so stupid and...’

‘Jane?’

A hand reached over, thumb over Jane’s lips, her own inching closer ‘You deserve better.’

The kiss was… strange at first. Jane hadn’t kissed someone without a beard for years and the soft skin took some getting used to but… but it was good. It felt safe. Sif tasted of wine and mint when they parted lips and gently touched tongues.

But at her core was guilt again. Dammit!

Sif pulled away ‘I tell you what, if you want, I can help you forget him for one night.’

Jane frowned ‘And then what?’

‘Then you’ll have me if you want, maybe help you heal a little. If not, then I’ll go. You need never hear from me again.’

She hesitated ‘I’m not...’

Sif pressed a kiss between her eyebrows ‘A revenge fuck might make you feel better.’

Jane laughed, she couldn’t help it. She wasn’t sure whether she was amused or slightly patronised.

But a revenge fuck did sound appealing.

‘Let’s just see how we go,’ Sif ghosted her lips down to her’s again ‘what’ve you got to lose?’

‘Nothing… I haven’t already lost,’ Jane managed, closing the gap again. She threw a bit more control into this kiss, a bit more aggression and tongue, slipping her hand around Sif’s neck. Some of her felt braver, more willing and daring to just… let go for a while.

The train ride home was a blur, Sif running kisses down her neck and below her ear, lighting up her nerves and making her weak and needy. She was practically mewling when they were in an empty carriage and Sif dragged her onto her lap and slipped a hand up her shirt.

It was all moving too fast, too much, but Jane found herself caring less and less. Whatever Sif was doing, it was working.

The walk home was punctuated with Sif’s hand dragging at her jeans, the kisses full of teeth and harsh hissing.

‘Gods alive,’ Sif growled ‘are we there yet?’

Jane got them to the front door, it was all they could do not to start rutting on the carpet the moment they were inside.

‘Wait!’ Jane held up a hand ‘I need to check… my cat-’

‘That’s not a euphemism is it?’ Sif chuckled in her ear.

‘No.. no,’ Jane tried to clear her head and tug Sif’s eager hands away ‘wait- Sissi?’

The cat padded in from the living room, purring.

‘Hey sweetie,’ Jane stepped away from Sif and went to pick up the cat ‘listen, this is Sif, she’s okay.’

The cat rubbed his head against her, then looked to Sif, clearly sizing her up.

‘He’s a familiar,’ Jane explained.

‘He making sure I’m not a threat?’

‘He’s pretty protective of me.’

‘Well then,’ Sif reached out a hand ‘trust me kitty, I’m only here to do good things.’

The cat appeared to consider this, then apparently satisfied leapt down and mewled in the direction of his bowl.

‘Whatever lady, so long as you feed me,’ Jane said, going to oblige, hearing Sif go to the living room. Jane placed a large piece of cooked chicken in Sissifus’ bowl and whispered ‘Don’t interrupt okay cat? I really freakin’ need this.’

The cat’s tail flicked in understanding and he bit and chewed at his little feast whilst Jane padded away, calming the rising excitement a little so she wasn’t trembling so much.

‘Come here,’ Sif had stripped to her bra, pants still in place ‘sit.’

She said it in a warm purr that made Jane instantly obey. When she was seated, Sif knelt between her knees, coaxing Jane’s shirt up over her head as she kissed her, hungry and nipping at Jane’s lips and tongue. The contact was enough to make Jane keen and whimper, though there was still some hesitancy, some nervousness that nagged at Jane’s mind. Sif seemed to pick up on this, taking her wrist and kissing it, right upon her pulse point.

‘I want to try something,’ she whispered, looking up at Jane through her lashes ‘it’s a spell, a calming one, may I?’

Perhaps that’s what Jane needed. She nodded and let Sif press her lips there again, fumbling in her jacket pocket to produce an eyeliner pencil. With a gentle, slow trace on Jane’s skin, she drew a series of runes. Even in her daze, Jane recognised the one representing Freya- the goddess of love and desire and, of course, fertility (if she’d learned anything in her study of Norse magic, she learned they had a LOT of fertility gods). As soon as it was complete, Jane felt a heat spread through her veins, calming and soothing as much as it was firing her desire.She felt Sif’s nimble fingers reach around to unclasp Jane’s bra and run her hands under the fabric to cup her nipples in her palms. Jane’s breasts were small, small enough to fit completely in Sif’s eager hands. She couldn’t tell if it was down to the spell, or simply the touch, but she felt calmer, more excited, happier, than she had been in a while. Then Sif took one of the little rosebud nipples in her mouth and applied just the hint of suction and the flicker of her tongue. Jane shut her eyes and focused on it, the warmth that sparked from between her legs and spread out and Sif kept sucking, tugging a little with her teeth, pinching the other between her fingers. Jane moaned and squeaked, rolling her hips and reaching to touch Sif in turn. Sif urged her to stay still, let her do the work, let Jane relax and simply give into how good Sif could make her feel. Just as she thought she could come from this touch alone, Sif had flicked at the button of her jeans and urge them open, delving her hand into her panties before Jane could get a focus. Her fingers spread her lips apart, finger the hood of her clit and giving it a playful tap, making Jane jump.

‘So wet for me,’ Sif cooed ‘so hot so...’

The wetness was spread to the little nub, where she gently traced a circle, then Jane could feel a little repeat of the runes on her wrist, her nerves lighting up as she did so.

‘You like that?’

‘Hmm!’ Jane whimpered, bucking helplessly. The fingers stroked and swirled and any thought process Jane might have had trying to make out the rune, it quickly derailed as she felt her orgasm build within her. Sif almost laughed, pushing away the hair from her ear and tracing the shell with her tongue.

‘What else do you want?

‘Please,’ Jane almost sobbed ‘I’m… so close-’

Sif hummed and withdrew, to Jane’s dismay, but Sif caught her eye and, holding her gaze, drew her wet fingers into her mouth and sucked off the moisture.

‘Freya, take pity on this mortal,’ Sif sighed, finally pulling her own trousers off, leaving her matching black lace panties in place ‘let her come undone at my kiss.’

Jane gazed at Sif’s lean, gorgeous body, the tattoos on her taute stomach, the power in her legs and arms and her long black hair falling past her shoulders. In response, she kicked off her own jeans, was about to remove her underwear to, when Sif stopped her, making her lie back again.

‘When I am done,’ she promised ‘he will be a distant memory.’

Jane was about to protest that she did not want to think about Thor right now, not when she was finally rid of the poisonous thoughts she had about him- when Sif tugged the damp crotch of Jane’s panties to the side and exposed her clit to her tongue. She flicked it, tracing the nerves with the same skill as her fingers, not stopping until Jane was breathing hard and desperate, begging her, no longer caring about the world. Her hands flew up to pinch her own nipples and massage her breasts as Sif held cunt open to her. Everything shrank to her and her pleasure at Sif’s mercy, everything felt perfect and right for once. She finally came with a burst of stars behind her eyelids, mouth dry and chest heaving, lungs cramping for air. Sif didn’t stop until she had melted into a soft, satisfied heap.

‘Hope you’re not tired,’ Sif teased, bring her lips up to Jane’s for a bruising kiss, letting Jane taste herself ‘because I am not done with you.’

‘I… owe you in any case,’ Jane panted, pulling herself up to tug at the waistband of Sif’s underwear. They were so sexy, so alluring… did Sif plan for this? Did she pick up random lost witches- alchemists in her case- in mortal bars? Probably. Maybe this was all she did- make them come and come until the near collapsed, then left them to tingle and ache with the pleasure of it. Worked for her.

‘Not yet,’ Sif scolded, with a chuckle ‘or is this what you want?’

With a flick, Sif’s bra slid off her shoulders and was tossed away. Her breasts, like Jane’s, were small and pert, nipples taught and begging to be kissed. Jane nodded and kneeled up on the sofa to take one in her mouth, repeating what Sif had done to her. She heard an approving rumble above her head, Sif stroking her hair and pressing her to her breast ‘Good girl,’ she purred ‘alright, you  can make me come, but I think going upstairs would be a good idea don’t you?’

They finally ended up atop the covers of Jane’s bed (it was his to, but not tonight) with Sif peeling off her panties laying Jane against the pillows to hover her pussy over her Jane’s face ‘Is this alright?’ She asked. Jane nodded and, without thinking or stopping, took Sif’s clit in her lips and sucked for all she was worth, hooking her arms under Sif’s thighs. The taste was new, over-whelming and strange, but Jane wanted to make her come the same way she had done. She was having an effect, because Sif was moaning now, grinding into her and cursing. Jane hung on for dear life, amazed she was having any effect at all, she couldn’t even remember the last time she had done this with another girl. Sif fell back against the bed, dragging Jane with her, finding this position far easier for both of them. She felt a hand fist in her hair as kept going, just as her jaw began to ache, as she couldn’t go any longer, Sif bucked her hips and cried out. Jane licked and licked until the hand lifted her away, loosening when they meet each other’s gaze.

‘You did well,’ Sif smiled dreamily ‘come here.’

They lay together, flushed and coming down from their highs, regaining their foothold in the waking world. ‘Can we...’ Jane began, then stopped, finding herself blushing even more.

‘Do it again?’ Sif finished her question and bit her lip ‘Of course, but give me a moment… and a kiss?’

They curled up in a happy tangle of limbs, kissing each other breathless and embracing the skin to skin contact.

‘Jane?’

Until they heard a voice from the bedroom doorway.

The light was flicked on and they both leapt up guiltily to cover themselves. Jane snatching up the blankets and seeing Thor standing there, his face a mixture of shock and bewilderment.

‘I...’ she began, lamely ‘I took your advice.’

‘So I see,’ Thor stated, face freezing a little when he turned to Sif ‘I am a little surprised to see you here.’

Jane’s neck nearly snapped at the speed of her rounding on Sif ‘You know Thor?!’

‘I should do,’ she muttered ‘we were engaged once.’

Somewhere downstairs, Sissifus leapt, yowled and went running to hide under a sofa when a lightbulb burst in the kitchen.

 


End file.
